The present invention relates to novel substituted imidazoles. Most particularly, the present invention relates to certain aminoalkyl substituted imidazols. The pharmaceutical use and preparation of these compounds is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,453, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.